Motivation
by LyssaGranger
Summary: [One Shot]A little one shot about Ron's motivation to get his Charms essay done!


Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Alrightie! Lol Here is your next wonderful little one shot! Hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!

And yes ... there is this fruitie moment where I explain a little situation between Harry and Ginny ... it's funny, I like it! Lol I'm going to write it ... probably! Haahaa!

**Motivation**

**One Shot**

'Knight to E5,' Ron commanded. He and Harry had been playing Wizard's Chess all afternoon; Ron had won every single game so far.

It was a rainy Friday so most Gryffindors were stuffed up in the Common Room, making it very hot and unbelievably loud.

Harry groaned, 'You're creaming me ... again!'

'Sorry mate. You just need some more practise,' Ron grinned.

'Yeah, yeah. King to C4,' Harry said.

'Queen to B3, checkmate,' Ron laughed. 'Sorry, Harry.'

'I'll bet,' Harry grumbled as he re-set the chess board. 'Play again?'

'Sure, I don't mind winning 11 times in a row ...' Ron said, leaning back, into the sofa.

'Finally!' Hermione walked down the girls staircase and up to her two best friends. 'I've been working on that Charms essay all day. I just finished it. Three feet,' She said proudly, falling down next to Ron on the lumpy couch by the fire.

'It was only meant to be two feet,' Ron said distractedly as he examined the board in front of him, trying to plot his first move.

'It never hurts to put an effort into your work,' Hermione replied as she moved in closer to Ron, trying to get a better view of the board.

'Oh yeah? How's your wrist feel?' He asked her, not looking up from the board.

'A little sore,' She answered, pointing to one of Ron's pawns.

He smiled and nodded, 'Pawn to E1, well then it _does_ hurt to put a little effort into your work, doesn't it?'

'Hey, hey! No helping him, Mione! That's all I need, you and Ron against me!' Harry frowned.

'So? Have you finished it yet?' Hermione ignored him.

'Finished what?' Ron asked, still not looking up from the game.

'Charms, Ron,' Hermione said, sitting back in her seat.

'Hmm? No, not yet. Harry, you shouldn't have done that,' He continued.

'Why not?' Hermione persisted.

'Rook to C6,' He instructed, 'Because I haven't found any motivation yet.'

'Ron, if we waited for you to find your motivation you wouldn't have passed your O.W.L's!' Hermione pointed out.

'Yeah, yeah!; He waved a hand at her as he contemplated his next move.

'Maybe you should try and find some of that motivation, Ron. You need to start that essay, especially if you want me to look over it before you hand it in. I wont be doing it during lunch, before it's due.'

'I could think of something that would definitely motivate me to get it done,' He paused, 'Tonight.'

'No, Ron. I will not stop talking. Very funny, though,' Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

'Well, you're right, you not talking would help,' Another pause, 'But that wasn't quite what I had in mind.'

'What is it then?' She asked.

'I'll tell you after,' More pausing, 'But you have to agree to it now.'

'Why would I agree to do something if I don't know what it is?' Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'Because you trust me?'

'You'll probably ask me to do something horrible, like the rest of your homework for the year.'

'Well _I_ don't think what I have in mind is horrible ...' Ron answered flatly.

'If I agree to whatever it is you've got planned will you finish your Charms essay?_ And_ your potions homework?' She asked.

'Yes, I'll finish both tonight,' Ron finally looked up from the game, 'Deal?'

'Fine. But I'll kill you if it's anything bad, Ron!' She warned.

'Okay,' Ron abandoned the chess board and walked up to the boy's dorm.

'Hey! What about the game?' Harry called after him. 'Man, Mione! I was about to win!'

'Queen to F3,' Hermione cocked an eyebrow, 'Checkmate.'

'What? No way!' Harry said in disbelief , glaring at the board.

Hermione sat back in the sofa. 'What do you think he'll make me do?' She wondered aloud.

'I dunno, maybe he'll ask you to help him cheat on our exams?' Harry answered as he set the chess set up again.

'He had better not! I will _not_ cheat!' She said, her eyes wide.

Harry looked up from the board and his eyes scanned the room. When he found who he had been looking for he grinned and shouted across the Common Room, 'Hey, Gin? You wanna play?' He pointed to the chess board in front of him.

'I'm talking here, Harry!' Ginny called back, grinning. She gestured to a group of girls surrounding her.

'Yeah? So? I'm bored and I want to play some wizard chess with you!' he called back, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny smirked and walked over to them, leaving her group behind. Harry and Ginny were constantly flirting but as of yet, nothing had happened between the two. Although, Hermione _had_ see Harry put on a big show in the Great Hall. He had walked in during dinner, pulled Ginny out of her seat, snogged the hell out of her and then sat down calmly and asked Hermione to please pass the peas.

'Fine, but you're no competition,' Ginny joked.

After three hours of non-stop chess games, six wins for Ginny, and four times the question 'Gin! How do you keep beating me?', followed by four answers, 'I'm Ron's sister, he taught me all I know!' Ron _finally_ came down.

He walked straight up to Hermione and made a big show of placing his completed Charms essay on to the table, followed by his potions homework, 'Done, Mione,' He grinned and sat down next to her.

Hermione took a moment before she leaned in and read both his essay and homework. 'Wow, I'm impressed. these are both _really_ good, Ron.' She said once she was done.

'Well I had good motivation,' Ron grinned.

Hermione, who looked slightly worried, crinkled her eyebrows.

'You promised me, Mione. I spent three hours in my dorm doing my homework on a Friday night,' Ron told her.

'Yeah but ... I changed my mind. It's something horrible, isn't it?' Hermione said cautiously.

'Well _I_ don't think so,' Ron looked away, slightly annoyed, 'Do I get my motivation or not, Mione?'

'Well what is it, then?' Hermione crossed her arms.

'Close your eyes,' Ron told her.

'No way!' Hermione said, a look for worry crossed her face.

'Well you could do it with your eyes open, Mione, but I think it'd be better if you closed them,' Ron said tiredly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'Ron ...' She sighed as she attentively closed her eyes.

'Good,' He muttered.

He lowered himself to her and gently placed a feathery kiss on her lips. Although he didn't want to over-step his boundaries, he pulled away slowly.

A gasp escaped Hermione as she opened her eyes.

'Horrible?' Ron grinned.

Hermione only shook her head, no as Harry and Ginny sat watching. Neither of the four moved for a few moments, Harry and Ginny looking shocked, Hermione, as though she was no longer on planet Earth, and Ron watching her.

Finally, though, Harry spoke, 'She didn't even _ask_ me if I had done my essay ...'


End file.
